Child of the Flame
by Airlin
Summary: Sera isn't like other girls. Most other girls can't make a car explode if they're having an off day. And things are about to get a lot more complicated.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first story, I hope you like it!**

Prologue

She glanced around the unfamiliar room, making sure she was alone. She was. She let out a sigh of relief and slowly lowered herself to the floor. She leaned against the wall, clutching her knees close to her chest.

_They didn't follow me here, _she thought, _I must have lost them in the alley._

She took another deep breath, pulling herself together. She stood up and scanned the room again, slowly this time, taking in her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a living room in an unfamiliar house. There was a coffee table in between a tan leather couch and a wide screen TV. The paintings on the wall subtly hinted of wealth. All things considered, she thought it might be a good place to hide out until morning, or at least until the owners of the house came back home.

That was the reason why she had chosen this particular house to break into while she was on the run from those goons who were chasing her. She had known they weren't home. There were no cars in the driveway, and more importantly, there was no living heat coming from any of the rooms. She knew there would be at least one part of some room that would be near body temperature if there were a single living soul in the house. When she came down the street all she could sense were the ten fish in a heated tank in on the second floor.

You see, Sera has an affinity with fire. Apparently it ran in the family. Her grandmother was the one who started the whole business. She was told the story many times growing up, so that she would know who she was and what she could do, but most importantly, how to keep it a secret.

Her grandmother, Keegan, lived in Salem, Massachusetts during the witch trials and a servant in her father's household saw her extinguish a fire only by asking it to go out. She knew something bad was going to happen.

As a result, Keegan was sentenced to burning at the age of 19. The normal punishment would have been hanging, but Betty Parris wanted her to die by the means of which she was supposed to have power. The townsfolk agreed, and a date for the burning was set. She wasn't scared, because the candles by her bed at night told her how to survive.

When the day came she was taken to the top of Gallows Hill and tied to a pole. At her feet was placed stacks of hay that reached her knees. The executioner stepped forward and placed a burning match on the hay, clearly unnerved that the girl wasn't begging for mercy. As the fire began to catch, Keegan simply waited to be engulfed in the flames. When she was covered in the inferno, she felt something in her change. Her eyes formerly blue turned silver, her hair, once red, turned jet black. The fire whispered that she now could never die, that she would stay this way for eternity. It spoke of wonderful, but terrible things she could now do with her enhanced power. It also told her that any female child she would have would share her fate, becoming like her the day they turned 19.

And so there you have it. My name is Sera, I'm 18, and I'm a Child of the Flame.

**AN: The Twilight characters will come in soon, I think. I'm not really sure where this is going. Please review and tell me what you think! Everyone can be brutally honest if they want to. Thanks!**


	2. Ch 1 Rendezvous

**Thanks for all of the reviews!!**

Ch. 1 Rendezvous

Sera reluctantly stood up, feeling her stiff joints crack. She had been sitting there long enough to catch her breath and calm herself down. There was no need for her to lose control again. Who knew what would explode next time?

She stretched and tried to remember the directions to the rendezvous point her mother, Edana, and Keegan, her grandmother. Her mother and grandmother liked to be called by their names, seeing as they would always be 19. They were more like sisters than anything else.

Sera stepped onto the front porch and looked around. She didn't really expect to see anyone. Seriously, who would be up at three in the morning? But it was better to be safe. Seeing nobody, she started to run. Anyone awake from then on would only see a blur. She was reciting the directions in her head.

_From the post office take a left, a right, another right, and another left, go down the second alley, and climb into the third window on the right._

_It's a shame it isn't raining, _she decided,_ I would have been able to call down a bolt of lightning to take me where I want to go._

She was excited to try that out on her own. So far she had only been allowed to do it when Keegan was training her. Ever since she was ten, Keegan had been instructing her on how to use her powers. She would get her full powers the day she turned 19, like Edana had. Luckily, that was only a week away. For now she had to strain to use fire in the smallest way. The lightning trick would exhaust her! But once her birthday came so to would come the transformation. She would get the telltale silver eyes and black hair, and best of all, she would get full control.

Keegan had explained what would happen many times to her. At the stroke of midnight, flame would cover her head to foot. Her appearance would change, and suddenly the fire would no longer be hard to reach. She would be indestructible. But first, they had to leave.

When she finally reached the window, she climbed through easily. It wasn't too tall and it was already open because Keegan and Edana were waiting. As soon as she dropped from the windowsill, Edana was pulling her to the door.

"Sera, what took you so long? We have to go, our plane leaves in an hour! It will take us at least fifteen minutes to get there then another half hour to get through security!" She kept babbling on like this while bending down to pick up the suitcases.

Keegan interrupted her, "Sera I was fire-gazing before you came in, and we will be right on time. Are you ready to go?"

Sera nodded and the trio took off out of the window into the night.

They stopped at the entrance to the Yuma International Airport. Sera sighed. She would miss Yuma, one of the sunniest cities in America. Especially since the place they were going to would be so dreary. It was a little town called Forks. Being Children of the Flame, Sera, Edana, and Keegan usually lived in hot, sunny places. That was why they were escaping to Forks. No one would look for them there.

**They're on their way to Forks!! They have no idea what they're going to find waiting for them!**


	3. Ch 2 Traveling

Ch. 2 Traveling

Sera hated planes. It had something to do with the combination of confinement and the awful food they sometimes served. They also gave uninterrupted thinking time, which was both a plus and a minus. As the plane's wheels left the ground, the wheels in her head were already turning.

She was going over the day when their secret was discovered. It was all her fault.

_**Flashback**_

A stuck-up platinum blonde cheerleader named Mara was insulting her. That happened on a daily basis. But once she got to the whole trash talking Edana and Keegan, Sera just snapped. Fire covered her hands and she was shaking with fury. She turned around to face her.

"Don't you dare ever say anything about my family ever again." Sera said, her voice harsh with undisguised loathing. Sera then did something she instantly regretted. She threw fire at Mara. Luckily, the vile girl ducked. Unluckily, the fire hit Sera's car, which was right behind her.

You know what happens when fire hits gasoline, right? Instant explosion. Without a second's hesitation, Sera threw out a protective wall over Mara. The detonation didn't harm them. In fact, they didn't feel it at all.

By the time it was all over, and the car was peacefully burning, Mara was on the ground in a dead faint. Sera looked at the unconscious girl and sighed. Some people don't take stress very well. She walked to the flaming car and asked it to go out. I did. She then ran into the nurse's office acting scared and told the nurse she found Mara on the ground and that it looked like she had hit her head.

_That would take care of any stories about her_, she thought,_ they could be explained as head trauma_.

The senseless girl was carried by the nurse back into the infirmary, where her parents were called.

Once more alone, Sera ran. She didn't know men would be soon chasing her, intent on capturing her and finding out what she is. She didn't know she would be leaving everything behind.

_**End of Flashback**_

The stewardess came on over the plane's intercom, announcing that they would be arriving in Seattle momentarily. Sera sighed again (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and looked out the window. As she watched, they broke through the bottom of the clouds into a locale very different than the one she had left.

Seattle was wet. There was no other word for it. Sera knew she would hate bring here for that reason alone. But she was even more sure no one would follow them here. Anyone who knew their secret would expect them to go somewhere sunny, wouldn't they?

They would, she decided. Here they would be safe.

**Hi, I hope you like the chapter. I'm not sure if I did or didn't. Actually, I don't even know what to do with this story. I will continue it though, just in case people like it. By the way , sorry my chapters are short, but they probably won't be getting any longer soon. Please review!!**

**Airlin**


	4. Ch 3 Transmogrification

**It's been a while since I updated. I have been super busy with school and sports and the like. Not a great excuse, I know. I'll try harder. Here's the next chapter!**

Ch. 3 Transmogrification

The trio departed the plane and Sera took in the cold and wet around her. She could practically feel her power shrinking, though it was probably nothing compared to what Keegan and Edana were going through.

They dragged their luggage through the crowded airport, following the signs leading to the taxis. The crowds ebbed and flowed around them until they finally reached their destination.

Just one whistle from Keegan was all it took, and a cab was in front of them. They heaved their suitcases into the trunk and slid into the smoke-scented taxi. Keegan gave the driver directions to the apartment they rented last night and they were off. Sera could hardly take her eyes off the overcast skies during the duration of the ride.

They pulled up outside of a dingy building with very little landscaping.

_Welcome home_, Sera thought dejectedly as the three walked inside.

The next few days passed quickly in a blur of housing plans and school arrangements. She would be heading off to Forks High school in just two days. But, more importantly she would be in her new form. The transformation would happen tonight.

She paced the room, back and forth, back and forth, in a state of nervousness. She just wanted the whole ordeal to be done with. She wanted full control and the beauty and power that came with it.

It was almost time. The digital clock read 11:59. One more minute and it would be November 16th, Sera's 19th birthday. Keegan started summoning the transformation flames. Her silver eyes glowed. Edana was watching it all and remembering what it was like for her. She knew nothing would go wrong.

The minute passed and fire suddenly illuminated the room, but only Sera's shadow was cast upon the wall. The other two were one with the flames. To be honest, before now Sera was nervous. But as soon as the fire appeared her fears vanished.

The fire was whispering to her. _"Don't be afraid",_ it said_, "You are no ordinary human. I shall not harm you."_ Its voice was rasping, yet strong and sure. It had a wisdom to it of one that had done many misdeeds but had also performed great wonders. _"Step forward,"_ The fire continued_, "Step forward and greet your destiny, Serafina. Step forward."_

It did not scare her that the fire knew her name. It was her friend. She stepped forward.

It was probably the best sensation she had ever felt. The blistering heat was as soft to her as chinchilla fur **(Have any of you ever felt a chinchilla? They're so soft!) **and it was as welcome as a cool breeze on a hot summer day. The tongues of flame covered her in a fiery shell, closing her off from the outside world. Sera sighed contentedly, never wanting to leave the comfort of the flames.

All too soon it was over. The flames dissipated, not leaving a single scorch mark on the walls or floor. She opened her eyes. A veil seemed to have been lifted. She could see everything so _clearly_. It was amazing!

Keegan and Edana rushed forward, for once showing off the speed the fire had gifted them with. They could move as fast as fire flickering at the edges of burning logs.

"How do you feel?" Edana asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine! I'm fantastic! Can I run as fast as you can now? Will I always be able to see so clearly? What do I look like?" Sera was glad that her voice didn't sound any different. She was almost afraid she would have the fire's rasp as well as its speed and beauty.

"The answer to your questions are yes. As for the last one, well…" she produced a mirror from behind her back.

Sera gasped. Her hair was as black as night and her irises were a spectacular silver. The beautiful qualities of her face were accentuated, and the plain were gone. She held a fierce beauty now. She finally looked like she belonged with her mother and grandmother. She finally was part of that world.

As if reading Sera's mind, Keegan spoke up. Now you are one of us, you can be given our knowledge. Knowledge of the immortals."

**Sera will learn about vampires next!! Yay! Please review! **

**P.S. most of the names in my story mean something about that character. I looked up named meaning fire and found Keegan, Edana, and Serafina (Sera for short). The mean girl, Mara's name I think means bitter. Just a random piece of information! **

**Airlin**


	5. Ch 4 Decamping and School

**I tried to make this chapter really long. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Yay, my first disclaimer!**

Ch. 4 Decamping and School

"We are not the only beings on this planet that have the ability to live forever," Keegan continued, "There are others. Some are shape shifters. Some are spell casters. And some are blood drinkers."

Sera was frozen with shock. _What is she saying?! _She thought, _Am I really supposed to believe there are such things as shape shifters and witches? And what about the blood drinking? I suppose there are vampires too?_

She would have thought it was all a joke, but the look on Keegan's face told her otherwise. It was calm and serious. It must be true.

"Now you are of our status, you must to be able to identify these creatures and, if they threaten you, how to effectively destroy them. By all accounts, the witches are easiest to kill. The only things that keep them alive so long are their potions and rituals. But, they are also the hardest to identify, since they look like regular humans. You must catch them in the act of spell casting to be sure of what they are. Or you could consult the fire. It will never lie to you"

Sera was concentrating on Keegan's voice so fully that it shocked her when Edana spoke up. "But do not become dependant on the fire. It will never lie to you, but it can be tricked into believing lies others tell it. Also, it cannot know the essence of that of which it has not seen. Remember that."

Keegan continued with her instruction. "There are two categories of shape shifters. There are true shape shifters and then there are werewolves. Their only difference is the way they become wolves. When shape shifters lose control of their emotions, they transform. Werewolves only change during the full moon. Unlike what you have heard about them, silver doesn't cause them any discomfort. You can kill them like any other creature, but they heal amazingly fast. So kill them quickly and make it irreversible. It's not as easy as it sounds. They are strong and fast, but we are nearly their equals in those areas. All shape shifters give off excess body heat, so it's easy to tell if one of them is near us.

Vampires are the easiest to recognize. They are pale, cold, and amazingly beautiful. They are fast and strong. Their senses are better even than ours. And, in addition to that, some have enhanced abilities. I've met some that can read every thought you've ever had with one touch, and another that can cause you immeasurable pain with one glance. Their eyes are red from the blood that is their food. Killing them is nearly impossible for most beings. All we must do is call upon the Todesfeuer, the death fire.

They can be destroyed with normal fire, but as you know, the Todesfeuer is impossible for anyone to be put out except for the one who summoned it.

There is a certain royal family of vampires, the Volturi, who make sure that the secret existence of vampires doesn't leak into the human's world."

Sera sat there for a few seconds, taking it all in. "How do you know so much? About vampires and shape shifters?"

Keegan blushed. "I, um, _knew_ a vampire years and years ago. The Volturi learned of our relationship and killed him because they thought he told his secret to a human. When they found out what I was, they took me with them back to Volterra, that's where they live, and there I had access to all of their information."

Sera understood. There was a whole other world that she hadn't known anything about. Until now. Now she was part of that world. And she liked it.

They were riding comfortably in the black corvette that Keegan had rented, on their way to their new house in Forks.

They pulled into the driveway of a small but comfortable looking two-story house. It was made of dark red brick, and the minute she saw it Sera knew she would love living there.

Sera got the front room with a window seat looking out over the street. She sat down and gazed out the window. Although it was starting to get dark, she could see as well as she would have if it were the middle of the afternoon, thanks to the change. She let her mind wander, thinking about school the next day.

It was bound to be boring. She had already been through high school once. The only difference would be that Keegan and Edana would be there with her. They were posing as triplets. Still, the day was sure to be horrible.

She yawned and laid down on her bed that had only been delivered hours before, and fell asleep.

The next day was cloudy. Sera woke up to Edana yelling up the stairs, telling her it was time to get up.

She dressed quickly, throwing on whatever was closest, and ran down the stairs to get some breakfast. Her speed still surprised her. Laughing, she ran into the kitchen.

"Why are you so cheery this early?" questioned Edana, who was eating a granola bar and pulling on a coat.

"I'm just still getting used to all of the changes," Sera replied also taking a granola bar. "Where's Keegan?"

"Waiting in the car. Apparently I was supposed to wake you earlier and now we're going to be late."

Edana grinned and grabbed Sera's hand. "Come on. Let's go."

The parking lot was nearly full when they pulled in. They walked into the building with a sign saying Front Office. Keegan led the way in. They walked up to the counter. It seemed slow to Sera now, but it was just human paced.

"Hi, we're the Calem triplets. We're new here." Keegan said to the red haired lady behind the counter.

"Oh, right. We've been expecting you." She brandished a handful of sheets at them. "Just have your teachers sign this slip," She handed them each yet another piece of paper, "And bring it back here at the end of the day."

They smiled at her and walked out of the office. They had their first three classes and their last class together.

Most of the morning was uneventful. It was when Sera walked into her first class she had alone that she noticed something strange. There was one person in the room that had an elevated body temperature. At first she thought the person was running a fever. But then why would a sick person be at school? She thought back to Keegan's tale. Could there be a shape shifter at the school?

She handed the slip to her teacher who signed it and told her to take a seat in the back of the room. When she got there and sat down she scanned the room, trying to pinpoint the source of the extra heat.

There! In the second row there was a girl who looked about 16 or 17. She was beautiful, with pale skin and curly, bronze colored hair. She had clear brown eyes and was looking at Sera with a confused expression on her face.

Sera was confused too. Who or what was this girl? She had the temperature of a shape shifter, but the pale skin and beauty of a vampire. _Thank goodness lunch is next. I need to consult Keegan and Edana,_ She thought.

All through the class she kept glancing at the girl. When the bell finally rang, she jumped to her feet and was out of the door, maybe a little faster than a human should move.

Sera waited outside the doors of the cafeteria for her family. They turned the corner and ran to Sera.

"We have something to tell you," Keegan said as soon as she was in hearing distance.

"Me too,"

"Well in our last class there were two vampires. One was a big and strong looking male, and the other was a blond female. But the strangest thing was that their eyes weren't red. They were golden."

"Well in my class there was a girl with bronze colored hair that had the body heat of a shape shifter, the pale beauty of a vampire, and regular brown eyes like a human!"

Keegan frowned. "We don't know who these people are, but I don't think they'll harm us. And we don't have any reason to harm them. Now, let's just go have lunch, shall we?"

They all walked in through the doors and froze. It was worse than they thought. A couple of vampires would have been no problem. But there weren't just a couple vampires, there were six, the strange girl, and a shape shifter.

What kind of town was this?

**So now there are finally some Twilight characters! They'll officially meet the Cullens in the next chapter. Please review!**

**Airlin**


	6. Author's Note

Hi. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I just don't know where this story is going. I'll be taking a break from it. I'm going to try and write out a plot and find some inspiration. Again, sorry!

~Airlin~


End file.
